An Arm and a Tooth
by scoutfinches
Summary: AU where Bob Ewell harms both of the Finch children after the Halloween pageant. Jem accepts And heals quickly from his injuries, but Scout's life is altered forever. (Requested by LadyBritish)
1. Chapter 1

Atticus Finch sat quietly on his porch, like any other night. The wind whistling and it was getting late, and he was getting worried.

 _Where are they? They said they'd be home by nine.._

He adjusted his glasses to get a better view of the sidewalk. He knew that's where they always walked, and as far as he was concerned, they would probably do so again.

Just when he came to that conclusion, a shout interrupted the silence of the neighborhood.

It was Arthur Radley, and he was in the land just outside the schoolyard. Atticus could tell by the direction the sound was coming from.

"Mister Finch! Your children... Your children! They're, they're.."

Atticus ran as fast as he could, only to find Arthur trying to pick an unconscious Jem off the ground, while an equally unconscious Scout laid next to him.

"Arthur.. What happened here?"

He looked at the innocent faces of his children, trying not to break down in tears.

"Mister Finch, Bob Ewell came after them. I saw him passing through your yard earlier, and I followed him, hoping to see what he was doing.. He normally doesn't come around here, I was concerned... By the time I was able to catch him, he was touching your daughter. She tried kick him away and he punched her. Then, he twisted her arm when she tried to resist. I think he broke it, I heard a crack. And that.. Vile man kept grabbing her. That's when.."

Atticus lifted Jem off the ground.

"Then what?" His eyes were red from the tears as he questioned his reclusive neighbor, who was reluctant to speak.

Atticus tried hard to get the words out of Arthur, but they wouldn't leave his lips. He was frightened. And they both were.

"Arthur, did you hurt him?"

"No, sir. He's dead." Arthur lifted Scout from the ground, making sure he could hold onto her small, delicate frame.

They carried the children back into the house, and Arthur was strained from the work he was doing.

"I'll call Heck and Doctor Reynolds. You just stay right there, all right, Arthur?"

Though the situation was dire, Atticus was trying to be calm as possible. For the sake of both his children and Arthur, who was overall, scared.

"Yes, Mister Finch."

Atticus turned the dials on the phone to Eula May and directed to the sheriff.

"Hello, Heck. Yes, there was a madman after my children.. Bob Ewell, yes. I should have been more cautious... I know, I know, send Doctor Reynolds with you. Thank you so much.. Goodbye.."

Atticus then moved the summertime cots to his bedroom and one at a time, took his children up the flight of stairs to his bedroom.

He wanted to make sure both of them were all right, and he wanted them to be with him. Together.

As soon as the sheriff and doctor arrived, the Finch home became a madhouse. The doctor shuffled up and down the stairs and through the hallway. The sheriff was also having quite the time outside, pacing the crime scene and bringing back a tattered ham costume from the Halloween pageant. It was Scout's.

"Mister Finch.." The sheriff walked into Atticus's bedroom, where the doctor was also working. Arthur stood behind the open door, wanting to listen instead of speak.

"Yes, Heck? How was it out there?"

"I think I can determine that Bob Ewell committed suicide after he was done.. Harming the children, in a pretty elaborate show, to say the least. "

Arthur knew the truth but wanted to stay in the comfort of the shadows. Atticus listened with open ears, knowingly going along with Arthur's plan of secrecy.

 _It's a sin to kill a mockingbird. That mman's done nothing but save my children!_

The Sheriff continued, noticing the intense listening of both the lawyer and doctor in the room.

"He tied his knife, a kitchen knife, to a tree with some twine and then backed into it. It was planned and orchestrated.. Well thought out. We'll leave it at that, Mister Finch. Good night and good luck. Because lord knows, you need it!"

Before Atticus could protest and add a well known fact about his young son, the sheriff walked out the door.

 _Jeremy always carries a ball of twine with him.. For whatever reason, I suppose._

"Mister Finch!" Another voice was calling upon him, the doctor.

"Yes, doctor? "

"Both of your children have broken arms.. Jeremy on the left and Jean Louise on the right.. Jean Louise also had some pretty dark bruises on her face.. And maybe, molested, even. Well, when she wakes up, we'll know. All I do know is I set both of their arms, put on casts, and have so painkillers for you to give them. They won't be attending school for a _long_ while. Not until I say so. Good night, and I'll be back tomorrow."

Atticus nodded his head in response and sat on his bed, read a newspaper and waited for one of his children to awaken.

"Arthur, they're gone."

"I know, Mister Finch." Arthur shuts the door, "Can I stay with you? "

"As long as Nathan doesn't throw a fit, sure! Bring a chair in if you'd like. "

So, he did. And the two men waited in silence, reading side by side.

With all of the time he spent in his house, Arthur was well read and wrote often. If he wasn't turned into the ghost he was, he could have been a bestselling author. And secretly, he was.

He wasn't "picking cotton", he was _ghostwriting_

In the depth of his thoughts, only one thing could rouse him.

A frantic scream, and panting breath.

It was Scout. She used Her good arm to shove away a man who wasn't there, and Atticus ran to console her.

He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she tried to shove him away.

"It's just me, dear. Just Atticus. I love you, I'd never hurt you! What happened?"

Scout wanted to think of words, but couldn't "I don't know. He hurt me. Bad." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she let her father tight.

It was the beginning of a rocky, rocky road. And both men could see it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scout, open your mouth, dear." Calpurnia said, as she held a spoonful of soup in front of the girl's mouth.

"I'm tired of soup!" Scout defiantly shouted back.

"Well, for now, it's all you and your brother can eat. It's all I'm cooking until you get better. "

"Darn! What about some crackling bread?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Now, please, eat your soup."

Scout let Calpurnia spoon feed her, despite the sense of unneeded dependence.

Scout pulled up her sheets with her good arm, her right, and saw a gruesome sight on her bed.

Blood. And a lot of it.

"Cal?" She questioned after she ate her last spoonful of soup. "Is that mine?"

Calpurnia lifted herself from the bed and saw the same sight and her eyes widened with fear.

"I think so, honey." Cal was panicked, not remembering if she had explained monthlies to Scout.

 _She's too young.. No, this can't be happening._

"Have you had any headaches?"

"Nome. No stomachaches either. Just my arm. I don't understand because I don't feel much of anything."

The blood didn't continue to flow, Cal could tell because the color of Scout's sheets was turning darker.

"Did that man touch you, Scout? "

Scout's heart skipped a beat, remembering that night a few days earlier and was brought to tears.

"It hurt, Cal! It hurt! That's all I know!"

"Oh, baby! What are we going to do? "

It was then that they heard footsteps.

Doctor Reynolds was stopping by for his daily visit, so Calpurnia knew that things would get taken care of soon.

"Good afternoon, Scout! Good afternoon, Cal. How are things going?"

"I don't know, doctor. Come take a look at her." Calpurnia moved and made room for the doctor, who checked Scout's vitals.

"Well, it all seems good. I'll change her cast and... "

He stopped. And then, he stared.

"And, I'll call Atticus. There could he something mighty wrong. She's too young, Cal. Does she know that?"

"Yes, I think so, sir. I don't think it's that. It might be something else, down there, maybe.."

"Maybe I was right the other night. I thought my theory was debunked. " He said, as he approached the doorway.

"Right about what, doctor?"

"About Scout.. Being molested. Did you know about that? "

Cal turned her head, "Well, I wondered about that. Call Atticus for me, please."

"I need to determine Scout's condition first, unless you want to do that."

"That's fine by me, but promise, please, you won't hurt her."

"Of course not!" With that notion, Calpurnia walked out the door and called Atticus, almost sobbing.

"Jem won't wake up and there's something wrong with Scout! Yes, sir, please! Hurry! Hurry!"

Atticus arrived home in minutes and anxiously waited outside the door for the doctor.

When the door opened, he ran to his daughter's bedside and grasped her hand.

"What's wrong, doctor? "

"She has some internal damage, Atticus. She won't ever be able to have children.. And she'll probably be psychologically damaged as well."

Atticus sighed, "I knew the last part already. Does this mean our theory was true?"

"Yes. To a tee. Well, I gave her a new cast. We'll see how she gets through these next few days, all right?"

"Yes, doctor."

Scout looked at her father and trembled. "Atticus, what did he do to me? "

"Something horrible, baby. Something horrible he can never take back."

"I still hurt, it's awful! Atticus, I can't stand the pain anymore!"

She was beginning to sob as Jem awoke from his slumber, and was given all of his basic care requirements, including warm soup from Calpurnia.

"Oh, baby, we'll have to wash your sheets. How about we go downstairs and read while we wait."

"Uh huh. " Scout's normally chipper mood declined immediately after the accident, and was replaced by a depressive, quiet demeanor.

Atticus was determined to do whatever he could to give his daughter her happiness back.

Atticus helped his daughter out of bed. He planned on walking her to the living room when she had fallen to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Jem, we'll be back soon, all right?"

"Okay, Atticus! " He called from his bed, and watched as his father carry his weak, tired sister out of the room.

As he stared at the open door they left behind, tears came to his eyes.

 _How could that man do such a vile thing! Curse him, curse him!_

When Atticus and Scout reached the living room, they sat on the couch instead of the normal rocking chair. It gave Scout more room, which she needed with all of her injuries.

She rested her head on her father's shoulder and listened to him read the latest news on the Depression.

Before long, she fell asleep, but Atticus still kept reading aloud.

She woke up before long, screaming again. And Atticus held her close again.

"He's not there, baby, he's not there."

"I just..." Scout muttered, "I just saw him!"

"He's dead, he won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

Scout felt his arms around her, and a kiss on her forehead.

"We don't have to worry anymore. We don't have to worry about nothing."

The day went by slower than molasses, as Atticus took off the rest of his work and the children didn't go to school.

By the end of the day, though painfully And with assistance, Jem was able to go up and down the stairway on his own. Scout applauded him as she could, and kept her own sorrows to herself, so her brother could be happy.

When it was time for bed, Atticus moved her cot closer to his bed, and he waited for her to fall asleep before falling asleep himself. He held her small hand and listened to the ticking of the clock.

 _If she didn't understand rape before, she surely does now. I said I'd keep them from what I could, and I feel that I've failed. I've failed myself , I failed Louise, and I failed the world.. I seem to have been losing in everything lately, both being a lawyer and a parent. I wish I wouldn't let it get my goat.. But it is, and I'm letting it._

The world, to him, seemed to be falling apart right over his head.

 _Maybe tomorrow, the sky will. Who knows anymore?_

His sister had left for home the evening before, and after a phone call during his work in the office, she offered to come back. For the first time, he was grateful for her help.

Maybe she could explain to Scout what had happened to her, and by that, I don't mean the broken arm.

The night was hot, especially for November, and he could barely keep on his covers. He could barely keep his eyes open.

For the first time in years, warmth put Atticus Finch to sleep.

And it wasn't the good kind.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Atticus awoke early for another treacherous day at the law office, only to find his daughter asleep next to him and clinging to him closely.

"Good morning, Scout." He rubbed her hair in an effort to wake her, and it worked.

"Good morning, Atticus." Scout yawned

"I got scared, but you were fast asleep. Jem was up though. He helped me.." She trailed off, remembering again, and shuddering.

"Is it normal not to trust people?" She asked her father, "Is it normal to worry if I'll get hurt? Is it normal to not want to walk alone at night? Or at all?"

Atticus sighed, saddened that out of all of the ways his young daughter had to lose her innocence, _this_ was the way it happened.

"After your circumstances, of course. Baby, what happened to you was horrible. It's changed your life forever. I don't know if you can ever trust a man, even me, ever again. And I don't blame you. That man's hurt his own daughter before and tried to blame it on poor Tom.. It's over now, but it shows us both that old habits die hard."

Scout listened and answered her father, "Well, I trust you. And Jem. And Dill."

"That's a lot of people, Scout. Trust is mighty hard to keep, and even harder to give."

"I know, but you're the only men I trust. I don't trust Cecil Jacobs or anyone else. "

"What about Uncle Jack?"

"Him too, of course. I trust Cal, but she's a woman. I'm not sure she's on the list."

"She is, and she always will be, sweetheart."

He was right. The people who were closest to Scout, her family, were the only ones who she could always trust.

"And Maudie too! " Scout remembered, "Is she coming today? "

"Maybe. I hope so. " Everyone in town, by then, had heard about what happened. It was either told dramatically by the classic neighborhood gossip, Stephanie Crawford, or the sheriff, much more truthfully.

A few people already brought in offerings of food and whiskey. The food was user wisely in the kitchen, and the whiskey was sent to Jack, who had much more use for it than Atticus.

A few more boxes were on the back porch, and Atticus picked them up from the ground. By then, Scout And Jem were at the table, a huge stepping stone of their recovery.

Cal was making breakfast. It was soup again. She knew no matter how hard they would try to, children don't function well with only one arm.

The only thing that was missing that moment,was a lane cake. And right as they all thought that, a confident hand knocked on the screen door.

"Atticus? Can I come in?"

It was Miss Maudie. Even after hearing of what happened to the Finch family, she kept a smile on her face, and a warm lane cake in her hand.

"Of course, Maudie! The door's unlocked!" Atticus called back to her.

She walked in with pure grace, making Scout think once again, It takes work to be a woman.

She put the cake on the table and sat down next to Scout.

She took one look at the young girl and tears began to well in her eyes.

Most of her more severe bruises were still purple. Her arm was still stiff in it's cast. And her normal smile was long gone, and replaced by a somber expression.

"Scout..." She muttered end took Scout's hand.

She had no clue what to say.

"Scout, I can't believe someone would ever do that to you. Dear, you didn't deserve it. Nobody deserves things like that to happen to them. Not even the rudest woman in this county. I brought you a cake, dear. I know it won't do much to make you feel any better, but you need something sweet in your life, especially now."

Scout muttered something under her breath. Nobody could hear because she was too quiet. All they heard was the front door opening, and footsteps coming from the living room.

It was Alexandra. And she only watched from behind.

"What is it, dear?"

Scout sniffled and stayed silent.

"Scout?"

"Miss Maudie, I lost everything. My life is over... I won't ever be happy again."

She broke down in tears and cried on her neighbor's shoulders.

Maudie rubbed the girl's back. Jem looked down upon his sister, trying not come to tears.

His father, however, had his face in his hands. He was breaking down, but wanted to keep his feelings to himself.

 _If Jem and Scout see me crying, they'll cry too. And I think they've cried enough in their lives. I know that for certain._

"Miss Maudie, I don't know what to do.. I don't know how to make the pain go away.."

Maudie sighed, saddened by this new image of Scout, the happy go lucky girl she had watched grow up from across the street. This time, she knew exactly what to say to her.

"I don't know either. I don't think your brother knows or even your father knows. Dear, you've lost more than an arm and a tooth. You've lost something you feel you can never get back, something that isn't physical. You've lost your security. Your trust in men. Your childhood. Your innocence, and your happiness. But I know that you'll get your happiness back. You have a wonderful support system and the whole county has your back. We'll do anything we can to help you, because we really love you, Scout."

Scout gave her neighbor a smile, one that was seen seldom since the accident.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. That means so much to me.." She grasped Maudie's hand, and then eyed the cake.

"You all want to have some cake?" She questioned her family.

And trust me, they sure did.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the train tracks was all too familiar to him, and they didn't bother him as he laid down on the metal bottom of the boxcar.

He heard frightening news one night, while his mother was on the phone with a friend from Maycomb, and the first thing he did was pack his small suitcase and get on the next train to Maycomb Junction, which was a train carrying fresh corn from Indiana, as stated on the sides if the closed boxcars.

 _Fresh Indiana Corn! Delicious, Nutritious, and Fabulous!_

The boy figured it was a stupid slogan for stupid food. He thought that nobody really liked anything from Indiana, *especially* the corn.

One thing that he didn't fib about was the fact he had been up to Indiana. His stepfather was from Fort Wayne and he spent Christmas there, in the real snow and cold, and saw numerous cornfields when he went up there earlier for Thanksgiving.

Indiana was unpredictable. He hated the weather. He hated how people called things by different names and joked about his accent. He hated how they wore thick, puffy coats in the winter. He thought the citizens looked like monkeys.

He knew exactly when he'd arrive at Maycomb Junction. He'd taken this ride, in a boxcar and first class seat many times before.

His eyes were growing tired, and he fell asleep, dreaming of the possible scenarios of what could have happened to Scout.

All he knew was that she was hurt. And all he understood was that Boo Radley had something to do with it. He had no idea whether to bless or curse the mysterious man across the street.

It was the crack of dawn when he woke, only a few minutes away from the train station.

He stretched his arms and legs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The first thing he thought of was not his reason for arriving back to Maycomb, but his mother's nasty reaction letter to his Aunt Rachel. It had gotten to the point where she decided to stop addressing her son properly, and instead cut straight to the chase.

"Charles Baker Harris what did you think you we're doing going on that train? You've ought to be ashamed of yourself! Your stepfather and I we're worried sick about you!"

He then remembered Scout, and how he needed to try his best to care for her. And treat her the way a man *should* treat her.

Like a gentleman and with love. After all, he was her fiance! It was his job, and just about nobody else's.

When the train arrived at that station, he jumped out of the boxcar, and began to take the hike down the road.

He was about a mile from the Finch house when he heard a horn coming from behind.

It was Atticus driving down the road , and he stopped his car.

"Charles Baker Harris, what brings you out here at this hour?"

Dill looked up at the tall lawyer. "I came to see Scout, sir. What are *you* trying to do out here, now?"

Atticus sighed, "To clear my head. I need to clear my head. "

"I do too, Atticus."

Atticus ruffled the young boy's hair, "How about we do that together?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, sir."

For about a mile, they drove in silence until they arrived at the house. Atticus parked his car in the carhouse, and both of them got out and walked inside.

"Scout? Jem?" Atticus called the children's names, "I'm home!"

The children were eating at the kitchen table, or what they assumed 'eating' was. Actually, they were just being fed breakfast, a bit earlier than normal.

Scout was silent, and so was her brother.

"Scout, you have a guest!" Atticus tells his daughter.

"What?" She asked. Lately, she only had one guest, Miss Maudie. She usually came in unannounced, and Scout always knew when she was coming.

"Dill came from Meridian to see you, sweetheart."

Scout began to smile and laugh, "Really?ĺ

"Yes!" Dill shouted, and up to Scout and hugged her tightly.

There was laughter all around; Jem was excited his friend came home, and the adults were laughing because of the reactions of the children.

Scout laughed when Dill held her, and she kissed his cheek almost instinctively.

"Thanks for coming, Dill!"

Dill nodded his head, "You're welcome. I had to Scout, I've gotta take care you."

Scout was thrilled to have her friend with her in her time of need, so was Jem, but knew Scout needed more time with Dill. He knew if Dill was around, he'd see him again later.

"I'm not sure I like that idea too much.. But I'll let you do it. I've only got one arm!"

With Dill around, it felt like summer, though the wind deemed it to be winter. With Dill, things were becoming brighter.

Scout's support system was finally complete.

Things were going to turn around, she thought.

Atticus watched Dill and Scout interact, and for the first time in a long time, he let out a real, true laugh.

 _We can get through this. I know we can._


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Dill didn't see the bulk of what happened until the lights went out. He stayed with Jem in his room for the majority of the night, fast asleep./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"He woke up to his stomach rumbling and trudged to the icebox for a snack. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"He made himself a bowl of leftover coleslaw from dinner, and about halfway through his meal, he stopped dead in his tracks and ran up the stairs./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"It was Scout. He knew that for a fact, and she was screaming./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"She was in her father's bedroom, and he was in a deep sleep, unable to hear her. br /She was shoving her arms in front of her, frightened./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Scout!" He ran to her side and held her close. When she realized he was a friend, she stopped moving and began to sob in his arms. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"For a long time, the room was silent and the air was still./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Dill thought she'd never speak, but as the sun began to rise above the horizon, she looked up at him and wiped her eyes with her good hand. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Is he coming back?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Dill was confused, "Who?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Mister Ewell. Is he coming back to hurt me?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""He's dead, Scout. He's not coming back."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"She sniffed, still letting out the last of her tears, "I wish I could believe it, Dill. I know that he's dead but he's only dead physically. He's still in my head."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Can you get him out? " Dill looked to her eyes, trying to see through them to her mind. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""I don't think so. I don't think so at all. "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Dill crossed his arms, "Well, if you're acting like *that* you won't! Listen, I know it's late and I know it's winter, but how about we try and find Boo Radley again?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Dill, I already saw him. He's nothing to search for, he's a mockingbird. Atticus said so."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""You emsaw/em him? With your own eyes?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Scout nodded her head, almost forgetting about her accident. "Yeah. He was there when I woke up after the accident. He helped me, Dill. I learned what it was like to be him, Dill. We should leave him be. "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Dill listened with open ears and wide eyes, "You're amazing! Scout, I can't believe you saw him! " He planted a big, unexpected kiss on her lips. "Let's go to the lightpole. Maybe he'll answer to you!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Still a little woozy from Dill's kiss, she moved slowly from her bed and her father, she followed Dill to the door. They tiptoed down the stairs and through the back door, trying to be as silent as possible. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"They made it to the light and stood there, watching the Radley house, a bit too frightened to move any further./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Scout! Look!" Dill was pointing at the Radley porch, where Boo was sitting on the rickety swing. He was silently staring at the street. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"He turned his head and saw the children. He laughed, "What are you doing up so late?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"It was the most Boo Radley had said to anyone in years, and both of the children were awestruck../p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""What are emyou /emdoing up this late?" Dill defiantly questioned him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Well, I don't know.. I guess I'm waiting to find a cat for my dinner." Boo played along with the image the children created if Jim through their imaginations. Scout found his joke quite funny and tried to keep in a giggle. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Great, great. Can we sit with you, Boo?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Scout rolled her eyes, "His name's Arthur! Mister Arthur, can we sit with you? Don't mind Dill, he didn't know I met you.. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.. "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Arthur smiled, "He's fine. Come, there's plenty of room!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"The children walked up to the porch. The steps creaked as the moved, and Dill had a hand on Scout to keep her steady. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"When they got to the bench, Arthur and Dill helped Scout get up above the ground. She secured a spot between them and laid her head know her neighbor's shoulder. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Boo.. Did you save me?" Scout watched the sun rise, wanting to know the truth./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Yes, I did. Don't tell your friends, will you? "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Scout laughed, "What friends?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Our neighbors."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""Oh, okay. I promise. Thank you."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;""You're welcome, Jean Louise."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"When the sun rose, they rejoiced. A new day had never felt so good, even in the winter./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"A new day meant new things. And new things meant a new perspective. And that made Scout happy. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.7440013885498px;"Very happy./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Months flew by, and Scout's cast flew off. The Finch children were back to school by March, and Dill was _supposed_ to go back to Meridian. Well, after three round train trips, there by boxcar and home by First Class, his mother gave up and let him stay with his aunt and let him go to school in Maycomb.

When the children came home from school, a familiar woman was sitting down on the Finch porch. Her short hair merely hit her shoulders, and she wore a tattered floral dress.

When the children approached the home, they saw Atticus walk out the door and sit next to the woman. Calpurnia came shortly after, pouring them glasses of lemonade.

"Is that Mayella?" Jem questioned the other children who watched from a reasonable distance.

"It can't be. " Scout said. "She's probably a Cunningham. From Old Sarum. She might be giving Atticus a bag of hickory nuts."

"We don't know that! " Dill said.

Scout crossed her arms, "I'll go see for myself. You stay here."

She headed up the porch steps and sat down on her father's lap, in the middle of his conversation with the woman on their porch.

"As I was saying, Mayella, you're forgiven. We shouldn't condemn you for being a witness. For saying what your father wanted you to. I think that even if he wasn't _her_ father, he still tried to get Scout... Hey, Scout!" Atticus was shocked at his daughter's entrance and embraced her in front of Mayella.

"Hi, Atticus! Who's this?"

"Scout, this is Mayella, Mr. Ewell's daughter. She came here to help us get through our situation."

Mayella's palms became sweaty; she was nervous. "I've got 'ightmares just like you, Scout. My daddy did the same thang to me. "

She looked Scout deep in the eyes.

"I was just a little girl too. He told me to keep my mouth shut. Even from my momma. I did, it felt bad, but I did. I hurt for days after. I hurt and hurt until I couldn't hurt no more! I see things. I see him, and he ain't here no more. It makes it harder to do my work. I lose motivation because it makes me feel like I'm dirt! Like I'm nothin'! But I get through it. After a while, it goes away. Your guilt goes away, and you can finally see the light. I wanna help you see the light, Scout. It's the least I can do for what I've done to Tom.. The least. "

Scout nodded her head, "And I can help you too. We can help each other."

Still in her father's arms, she held Mayella's hand and accepted Her offer of forgiveness.

Jem and Dill watched from the yard intently. Towards the end, Dill began to cry.

"Dill, you stop that now, will you?"

The months went by and the girls formed a friendship and a mutual understanding. Most of the townspeople were in favor and in fact happy about their relationship. Of course, Alexandra kept firm to her beliefs and watched with courteous disapproval.

Mayella ended up flourishing with the change. She made her siblings go back to school and she moved them all out from the dingy dump into something much, much nicer. She was funded by Atticus to go to law school; it was her new aspiration. She wanted to make sure people like Tom wouldn't be victimized anymore.

"I wanna be you in a skirt, sir!"

Meanwhile, Scout flourished as well. She got good grades in school and planned to become a writer, alongside Dill. She supported Her brother's dream of becoming a lawyer as well, financially and happily.

Miss Maudie still eagerly visited the Finches, and always, made sure to bring along a freshly baked lane cake.

Lastly, I can't end this story without telling the tale of good old Boo Radley.

Boo wasn't put very often, but much more than in his earlier days. He often sat on his front porch to watch the sunset, usually with the Finch children at his side. He left them gifts on the porch swing, which they were more than willing to walk up and grab.

As with all people with trauma in their lives, the pain never goes away. However, you can reduce it drastically, and you can help everything change for the better.

With all of the love and support, that's exactly what Scout Finch did.


End file.
